warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nerzjunges Leben
Nerzjunges Leben (eng. Minkkits life) ist eine Geschichte, die von Nerzjunges und ihrem Leben im HochlandClan handelt. HochlandClan Prolog »Hör auf mich zu nerven!«, fauchte eine tiefrote Katze und stürmte mit gesträubten Fell aus dem Bau in dem sie zuvor noch war. »Ach ja? Wenn du deinen Posten als Heilerschülerin nicht richtig ausübst! Sei froh dass ich nicht deine Mentorin bin!«, erklang die Stimme einer anderen Kätzin, mit sandfarbenen Fell und grünen Augen. »Halt deine Schnauze! Malvenpfote! Der Adler hätte dir die Kehle aufreißen sollen« »Du bist und wirst niemals eine richtige Heilerin sein!«, kreischte die sandfarbene und wurde von einer braun getigerten Katze zurück in den Bau geführt. »Ganz ruhig Malvenpfote. Wir wissen es ist schlimm für dich so kurz vor dem Ziel«, sprach die braun getigertete schließlich. »Sie ist eine Schande für den Weg der Heilerkatze«, murrte Malvenpfote. »Wir wissen dass du das Leben der Heilerschülerin und späteren Heilerin geliebt hast«, erwiederte ein blinder hellbrauner Kater »Vogelkralle hätte mich entweder Malvenblüte, Malvenduft oder Malvenherz genannt und sollte eigentlich in diesem Bau leben. Nicht ich«, sprach Malvenpfote traurig. »Sobald Maulbeerpfote fertig mit der Ausbildung ist, wird Vogelkralle zu uns ziehen. Dann könnt ihr den Lieben langen Tag reden.« »Es fühlt sich aber falsch an. Ich sollte dem Clan dienen und mich nicht hier ausruhen!« »Der ganze Clan weiß wie du versucht hast uns in der Blattleere mit Katzenminze zu versorgen und dass der Adler dich angegriffen hat. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf. Jede andere Katze hätte es auch treffen können. Das hat Sturmstern doch selber gesagt, bevor sie zurück getreten und in die Kinderstube gezogen ist.« »Trotzdem es fühlt sich falsch an. Besonders, wenn ich mir Maulbeerpfote und ihr Verhalten ansehe. Da wird mir als ehemalige Heilerschülerin richtig schlecht aus Angst um den Clan« Die beiden anderen Ältesten Blattpelz und Lichtauge sahen sie an. »Sie wird im Herzen immer eine Heilerin sein«, aber es klang weder Vorwurfsvoll noch amüsiert. Es war eherlich. »Ich bin sicher eines Tages, wirst du dein Wissen das du als Heilerschülerin erlernt hast anwenden können.« »Ich danke euch beiden«, murmelte Malvenpfote leise und rollte sich zusammen. »Sturmstern dürfte bald ihr Junges bekommen«, meinte sie neben bei. »Ein Junges?«, fragte Blattpelz. »Ja. Schon vergessen, ich war mal die Heilerschülerin oder nicht?«, schnurrte Malvenpfote. »Ganz ehrlich«, meinte Blattpelz und die anderen beiden sahen zu ihm.»Vogelkralle hätte dich gar nicht zu den ältesten Schicken brauchen. Du kannst vielleicht nicht mehr so schnell laufen wie früher aber du bist immer noch unheimlich schnell« »Aber ich kann nicht mehr zu der Sternenwurzel reisen um mir mit dem SternenClan die Zunge zu geben«, fing sie an. »Stimmt. Aber hier kannst du immer noch helfen. Maulberpfote zum Beispiel könntest du unter die Pfoten greifen. Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen«, sprach Blattpelz »Ich weiß nicht«, nuschelte Malvenpfote als die laute Stimme Maulbeerpfotes erklang. Die drei Ältesten verließen ihren Bau und hörten wie sich die dunkelrote Kätzin echauffierte und rief: »Hier gibt es doch genug Königinnen die können dir doch auch helfen Sturmstern!«, dann trat die Kätzin aus der Kinderstube und lief fluchend zum Heilerbau um die Kräuter zu holen. Malvenpfote humpelte so schnell ihr verletztes Bein erlaubte zum Heilerbau aus dem Maulbeerpfote schon wieder trat ein Bündel Kräuter im Maul. »Das sind die falschen Kräuter!«, kreischte sie und Maulbeerpfote wirbelte herum funkelte Malvenpfote an und stolzierte zur Kinderstube. Malvenpfote eilte in den Heilerbau und suchte durch den Vorrat. Ihr geübter und schneller Blick fand die Kräuter die sie brauchten. Borretsch für die Milch und Himmbeerblätter gegen die Blutung. Dazu etwas Kamillie für die Nerven und Wollziest für die Kraft. Dann machte sie sich auf zur Kinderstube. Blattpelz hatte recht, sie kannte die Kräuter, wusste wie man ruhig blieb und wie man einer werdenden Königin die Angst nahm. »Jetzt friss endlich die Kräuter und ihr beide verzieht euch! Ihr braucht hier noch nicht sein!«, fauchte Maulbeepfote und schon wurden die Schwestern Fuchsfeder und Wolfsfeder, aus der Kinderstube gescheucht obwohl sie deutlich die Bäuche der beiden wölbten unter den Jungen die sie erwarteten. »Das hätte sie auch freundlicher sagen können«, murrte Fuchsfeder und die weiß-rote Katze beobachtete Malvenpfote die in die Kinderstube eilte nur um von Maulbeerpfote zurück gewiesen zu werden. »Du hast Petersilie genommen! Das braucht sie nicht. Sie braucht Borretsch. Sie muss Milch Produzieren um ihr Junges zu säugen!« »Besserwisserin!«, fauchte Maulbeerpfote und stolzierte aus dem Bau. Malvenpfote schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich Sturmstern zu. »Hier sind Himmbeerblätter, sie helfen dir damit die Blutung nicht so stark ist. Ich hab dir auch Kamillie für die Nerven und Wollziest für KRaft mitgerbacht. Den Borretsch gebe ich dir später«, erklärte sie und rief dann nach einem mit Wasser getränkten Moosball. Kurz darauf tauchte Rosenpfotes Kopf in der Kinderstube auf. »Hier bitte«, meinte sie und legte den Mosball vor Sturmstern ab. »Danke«, miaute Malvenpfote. Sie wusste genau Rosenpfote konnte auch anders aber auch Rosenpfote hatte respekt vor ihr, wegen dem Unfall in der letzten Blattleere. Der Unfall hatte sie eine Pfote gekostet, aber den Clan gerettet. Rosenpfote und Mohnpfote zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Junge wären unter den Ersten Opfern des grünen Husten gewesen und seit dem schien gerade Rosenpfote den größten Respekt vor ihr zu haben. »Ruhig bleiben Sturmstern, arbeite mit mir und den Wellen die deinen Körper durchlaufen und bald hast du es geschafft«, flüsterte sie. Sturmstern nickte und versuchte runterzukommen was schwer ging. Deswegen schob Malvenpfote die Kamille zu ihr, damit sie sich etwas beruhigte und den Wollziest für die Kraft da sie doch schwach wirkte. Es dauerte und von draußen konnte sie Vogelkralles Stimme hören, der sich aufregte warum Maulbeerpfote nicht half ehe er sich noch mehr aufregte, wegen der Petersilie, welche die dunkelrote Schülerin geholt hatte. Wütend schritt er zur Kinderstube in der es inzwischen ruhiger geworden war, als auch schon Malvenpfote verkündete eine kleine Kätzin wäre geboren. »Sie ist ein ebenbild von Nachtschrei«, miaute Malvenpfote »Das können wir noch nicht sagen. Ihre Augen sind noch geschlossen«, meinte Sturmstern und fügte hinzu: »Ich nenne sie Nerzjunges, weil sie so weiches Fell hat«, dann schluckte sie den Borretsch als auch schon Vogelkralle eintrat und Malvenpfote musterte. »Du kannst es nicht lassen. Aber wer kann es dir verübeln? Ich nicht. Ich rede mal mit Holunderstern«, damit verließ er die Kinderstube und wartete auf die Anführerin damit er sich mit dieser unterhalten konnte. Malvenpfotes langeweilte sich im Ältestenbau. Das war klar zu erkennen. Kapitel 1 Holunderstern schaute zwischen Vogelkralle, Maulbeerpfote und Malvenpfote hin und her, während sie die Worte des Heilers im Kopf durchging. »Ich kann dich verstehen Vogelkralle. Ich habe auch das Gefühl dass Maulbeerpfote überfordert ist« »Ich bin nicht überfordert. Ich tue mein bestes!«, rief die Katze. »In dem du Königinnen die jeden Tag ihre Jungen bekommen können aus der Kinderstube scheuchst? Oder eine Königin die deine Hilfe braucht, anmaulst, es gäbe doch genug andere Königinnen die helfen können?«, frauchte Holunderstern bei den worten der Heilerschülerin. Diese funkelte Malvenpfote aus wütenden Augen an und sah zu der schwarzen Anführerin. »Ich habe mich entschieden und werde es nun bei einer Clan-Versammlung verkünden«, miaute die Anführerin und verließ den alten Baumstamm auf den sie sprang und schon kamen die Katzen herbei ohne dass sie was sagen musste. Sturmstern, sowie die Schwestern Wolfsfeder und Fuchsfeder saßen vor der Kinderstube und schauten interessiert zu der Anführerin. Nerzjunges schlief im Nest und all zu lang würde das wohl nicht dauern. »Ich habe dieses Clan-Treffen einberufen weil ich euch etwas wichtiges verkünden will«, die Katzen sahen sich an und tuschelten. »Ihr alle wisst wie sich Maulbeerpfote heute verhalten hat und dies war nicht die erste Beschwerde über sie. Nach einem langen Gespräch mit Vogelkralle, Maulbeerpfote und Malvenpfote, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen Malvenpfote absofort zur Helferin von Vogelkralle und Maulbeerpfote zu ernennen. Diese Entscheidung habe ich nicht leichtfertig getroffen. Es ist klar zu erkennen das sich Malvenpfote im Ältestenbau langweilt. Malvenpfote! Du ziehst noch heute zurück in den Heilerbau auch wenn du nicht mehr zur Sternenwurzel reisen kannst.« »Danke! Danke Holunderstern ich danke dir!«, rief die Schülerin freudig als sie das hörte und Maulbeerpfote stöhnte entnervt auf. »Jetzt sollte es wohl endlich wieder normal laufen mit der Versorgung der Verletzten«, murmelte Sturmstern und kehrte zurück in die Kinderstaube wo Nerzjunges die inzwischen aufgewacht war im Nest lag und maunzte. »Ich bin doch schon da meine kleine«, flüsterte sie und legte sich zu dem kleinen Fellbündel das gierig zu ihrem Bauch kroch um zu saugen. »Komm mir ja nicht in die Quere«, fauchte Maulbeerpfote und stolzierte an ihr vorbei. Dabei schnippte sie absichtlich ihrer Vorgängerin gegen die Nase. »Ich bin nur dann für die Verletzten da, wenn ihr beide an der Sternenwurzel seid«, meinte sie und wischte sich mit einer Pfote über die Nase. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie gemacht hatte, das Maulbeerpfote so zickig zu ihr war. Kapitel 2 »Holunderstern!«, erklang die Stimme von Sturmstern und die Königin schoss aus der Kinderstube. »Was ist denn los? Du bist ja aufgeregter als ein Junges das zum Schüler ernannt wird«, kam es von der Anführerin, welche zu ihrer Vorgängerin blickte. »Nerzjunges hat ihre Augen geöffnet«, keuchte die Kätzin außer Atem als sie zum halten kam. »Und ist sie ein Ebenbild ihres Vaters?«, fragte die schwarze Anführeirn und die Schwanzspitze zuckte hin und her. »Vom Fell her ja. Aber sieh selber«, kurz darauf schob sich ein kleines Fellbündel mit cremefarbenen Fell aus der Kinderstube und blickte sich mit goßen grünen Augen im Lager um. »Na dann dürfte hier wohl bald richtig Leben ins Lager kommen«, meinte Holunderstern und schritt zu dem Jungen. »Aber erst wenn die Jungen von Wolfsfeder und Fuchsfeder geboren sind und sie Spielkameraden hat«, erinnerte die braune Kätzin die Anführerin. »Nimm es doch nicht so genau Sturmstern«, entgegnete Holunderstern und Nerzjunges legte den Kopf schief. Sah zwischen ihrer Mutter und der Anführerin hin und her. Warum hießen die beiden am Ende Stern? »Da musst du wohl etwas erklären Sturmstern«, meinte Holunderstern. »Wieso ich? Du kannst das genauso gut machen Holunderstern«, widersprach die braune Katze. »Geht nicht. Ich führe heute eine Jagdpatroullie raus«, damit erhob sich die schwarze Anführerin und rief: »Glutklaue! Windnase! Holt Eure Schülerinnen wir gehen jagen« »Und wer darf jetzt wieder erklären«, murmelte Sturmstern brummig und setzte sich hin. Wolfsfeder und Fuchsfeder lachten leise als sie das sahen und blickten dann zum Frischbeute Haufen, auf dem eine einzelne kleine Maus lag. Kapitel 3 »Wirst du eines Tages wieder Anführerin?«, fragte Nerzjunges, welche ihrer Mutter Sturmstern bis eben gelauscht hatte. »Nein, meine kleine. Diese Tage sind vorbei. Aber das stört mich auch nicht. Du bist ja da«, flüterte sie und leckte ihrer Tochter über das Ohr. Die Schwestern Wolfsfeder und Fuchsfeder schwiegen. Als sie die kleine Szene beobachteten. »Schade das Nachtschrei das nicht mehr erleben kann«, flüsterte die weiß-rot gefleckte Katze. »Er hat sich so gefreut als er von Sturmstern die Nachricht bekam, sie erwarte sein Junges«, flüsterte die graue Königin und erntete einen giftigen Blick von Sturmstern, der sie zusammen sinken ließ. »Sturmstern? Was meint Wolfsfeder?«, kam es von Nerzjunges. »Was sie meint ist. Unser Leben besteht nicht nur aus dem unbesorgten spielen wie du es kannst. Sobald du sechs Monde alt bist, wirst du von Holunderstern zu einer Schülerin ernannt. Dann bekommst du einen Krieger unseres Clans an die Seite gestellt, der dir alles beibringt was du wissen musst um dem Clan später als Kriegerin zu dienen in dem du jagst und kämpfst. Vielleicht findest du auch einen netten Kater mit dem du eine eigene Familie haben wirst? So wie ich mit Nachtschrei«, gedanken verloren sah Sturmstern in die Ferne. »Ist Nachtschrei mein Vater?«, kam es von Nerzjunges. »Ja. Aber das Leben als Krieger ist gefährlich. Manchmal müssen wir gegen einen Gegner kämpfen der Stärker ist als man selber und«, sie brach ab und wandte den Kopf ab. »Nerzjunges. Warum gehst du nicht in den Ältestenbau?«, schlug die Königin vor und ihre Stimme zitterte. »Ich bin sicher sie wollen dich gerne kennen lernen. Aber vergiss die Frischbeute nicht.« Nerzjunges war etwas verwirrt über das merkwürdige verhalten von Sturmstern. Aber nickte und ging zum Frischbeutehaufen auf dem die einzelne Maus lag, welche das Junge in den Ältestenbau brachte den es aber auch erst mit der Hilfe von Felsenfuß fand. Als das Junge weg war wandte sich die ehemalige Anführerin der jungen Königin zu. »Besten dank auch! Jetzt musste ich diese Erinnerung hoch holen!«, kam es von ihr und sie glitt in die Kinderstube, ließ sich dort in ihr Nest fallen um zu schlafen. Wolfsfeder sah betreten zu Sturmstern. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Denn ihr wurde klar die Jungen ihrer Schwester und ihre eigenen würden ihre Väter kennen. Ihr Blick ging zu Malvenpfote die mehr als traurig wirkte, wie sie in Richtung Schmutzplatz lief um das alte trockene Moos zu entsorgen. Sie wirkte viel entspannter und doch schein es als fühle sie sich wegen irgendwas immer noch schuldig. War es wegen dem, Adlerangriff, der sie eine Pfote gekostet hatte? Wieso machte sie sich solche Vorwürfe? Sie hatte den Adler nicht provoziert. Wäre damals die von Nachtschrei geführte Patrouille ihr nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, wäre Mavenpfote schon längst im SternenClan denn er hätte sie ganz leicht entführen und zu Frischbeute verarbeitet. So hatte er nur eine Pfote bekommen. Oder war es weil Nachtschrei an jenem Tag von seiner Gefährtin Sturmstern erfahren hatte, dass er Vater wurde? Sicher Sturmstern war verzweifelt und wütend gewesen über den Verlust und hatte Malvenpfote die Schuld gegeben, bis sie die verlorene Pfote sah und die Katzenminze. Kapitel 4 Lichtauge und Blattplez sahen zu Nerzjunges, welche mit der Maus eintrat und sie ablegte. Das war ja echt mickrig was sie da hatten und der braun getigerte Kater schaute aus seinem Bau und zum Frischbeute Haufen. »Hoffentlich hat die Jagdpatroullie erfolg«, murmelte er und sah zu dem kleinen Jungen das sich umsah. »Ist Nachtschrei mein Vater?«, wiederholte sie die Frage die sie vorhin ihrer Mutter Sturmstern gestellt hatte. Die beiden Ältesten sahen das Junge an und dann sich. »Ja. Das ist er und du kannst Stolz auf deinen Vater sein, auch wenn du ihn nie kennen lernen wirst«, sprach Lichtauge und richtete sich etwas auf. Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Hierarchien Kategorie:Nerzjunges Leben Kategorie:HochlandClan Kategorie:Kojotenpfotes Geschichten